When In Rome
by butterfly starr1
Summary: Lizzie is the newest European popstar as Paolo's partner. Despite this, she hates Paolo, and wants nothing more than to be away from him. She plans on heading back to California when their concert tour is over. But what happens when she decides to stay?


When in Rome  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada!  
  
Ha ha, I'm cashing in on the Lizzie movie craze. I'm writing a movie fic, but it will (hopefully) be completely unique.  
  
Thanks to sup3r-manz-gurli for encouraging me to write this, since at first I had decided not to.  
  
Okay, I'm going to skip the whole part about them first getting to Rome, because everyone knows what happens and there's no reason for me to type it.  
  
*** WHAT HAS ALREADY HAPPENED: Lizzie and the graduating 8th grade gang are in Rome, Italy. Once there, Paolo sees Lizzie and convinces her to pretend to be Isabella. She agrees, but he turns out to be a jerk so she embarrasses him at their first concert. She tells everyone she's really Lizzie, because Isabella left him [Paolo]. Paolo is mad, but eventually gets over it because Lizzie agrees to stay long enough for them to finish up the concert they have scheduled for the summer. Then Lizzie plans on going back to California.  
  
***  
  
"Oh God!" I yelled, throwing a tabloid magazine at Gordo who was lying on my bed. "You see that?! Read that article!"  
  
"Fine, fine." He said, picking up the magazine. "No need to throw things."  
  
"I'm in every European tabloid there is, and most of the time I'm on the cover! Last week, I had got into a huge fight with Isabella, and this week.. just read it! The lies they make up!"  
  
"What page?" Gordo said, flipping through the magazine.  
  
"Thirty-six." I said, flopping down onto my large white couch.  
  
*Lizzie-bella or Isabella?  
  
Popstar Paolo Valisari is appearing to be quite the young playboy. His publicized split from Isabella, and then his partnering with American girl Elizabeth 'Lizzie' McGuire have made headlines in recent weeks. Although he is currently dating Lizzie, it is rumored Isabella and Paolo have been seen together recently, and they appeared to be quite friendly. Paolo, Isabella, and Lizzie's publicists have refused to comment. But the question is, whom will he choose between Lizzie and Isabella? -Rocco Aliri*  
  
"God! Gordo, you read that? They said I'm going out with Paolo! Which I'm not!" I screamed. "And the last time I talked to Isabella, which was a few days ago, she said she'd never speak to Paolo again, and, if she had her way, she'd never see his ugly face again!"  
  
"Lizzie, calm down." Gordo said. "You should have known all of this would come with fame."  
  
"God Gordo! Whose side are you on?" I shrieked.  
  
"Yours, of course. It's just that, you didn't seriously think you could become a pop singer and not have rumors about you floating around, did you?" he said.  
  
"Erm," I said quietly, biting my lip.  
  
"Lizzie!" he jumped up off my bed, looking amused. "You thought that you could become a pop star and not have rumors about you?"  
  
"God! Gordo, stop laughing!" I said sullenly.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie." He said, sitting down next to me. He was trying to hide his grin, and was miserably failing. "Anyways, you want to go see that new Ashton Kutcher movie? What's it called, 'Danny's First Blind Date'?"  
  
"Yeah," I said. "But we have to get you fixed up first."  
  
Me? Fixed up?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. If we go out together, people will start saying we go out."  
  
"We do go out Lizzie." He said in his signature Gordo matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"I know that!" I said, hitting him with one of my couch pillows. "But if people found out I was dating you, instead of just being your best friend, there'd be all SORTS of rumors. I'd be cheating on Paolo, you'd be going out with me and Isabella. And if the tabloids were being really nasty, we'd all be dating each other."  
  
"You're right." Gordo said thoughtfully. "So, how are we gonna change me?"  
  
"Uh," I said. I hadn't thought about the details. "We'll put you in some baggy jeans, a t-shirt, and we'll get you a hat and some sunglasses."  
  
"Good idea." He said.  
  
"Where's my cell phone?" I asked, standing up.  
  
"You left it in the back seat of the car last night, remember?" Gordo said.  
  
"Oh yeah." I said, blushing, and remembering our make out session last night in our limo. "I'll call Alfonso later and tell him to get it for me."  
  
Alfonso is my personal assistant, and he doubles as a bodyguard. I hate having him follow me around all the time, so I never tell him when I'm going out, because he tries to come along and 'protect me'. It's sort of hard to kiss Gordo when you have this six foot eight guy watching your every move.  
  
"Never mind, just use mine." He said, reaching into his pants pockets and handing me his phone.  
  
I dialed Miranda's abuela's house in Mexico.  
  
"I'll pay you back for the long distance." I said to Gordo as the phone rang.  
  
"Hola?" a familiar voice answered.  
  
"Randaaaaaa!" I yelled.  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda screamed. "You're in the 'National Enquirer'!"  
  
"I know!" I said, and did a mix between a groan and a laugh. "I'm all over the place. What did the 'Enquirer article say about me?"  
  
"You were front page, and it was about some scandalous relationship you have with.."  
  
"Tell me!" I squealed.  
  
"ETHAN CRAFT!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh my, oh my.." I said, trying to catch my breath from laughing. "Ethan 'Nothing But Air Under His Hair' Craft?! They think I go out with HIM?"  
  
"Hilarious, I know!" Miranda said, laughing. "So, how are you and Gordo?"  
  
"Gordo.." I said, quietly, giggling. "Let me go to the bathroom so I can talk without him hearing."  
  
I winked at Gordo and then made my way across my bedroom to my huge bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"Gordo," I said. "Is hot. Same as always."  
  
"You told me this last time." Miranda said, laughing. "Anything new?"  
  
"We made out like crazy last night in the limo." I said.  
  
"Y'all haven't.." Miranda said hesitantly.  
  
"Haven't what?" I asked.  
  
"Haven't, you know.. slept together?"  
  
"Miranda!" I screamed. "I'm only fourteen!"  
  
"I just thought.." she said, giggling.  
  
"Well don't!" I said in exasperation. "Don't!"  
  
"Ay, I see! Miranda yelled to someone. "Liz, I gotta go. Papi is calling me."  
  
"See you! Talk to you later." I said.  
  
"Love you!" Miranda said.  
  
"Love you too." I said. "And call me later, okay? I should have my cell phone soon."  
  
"Okay. Bye-erz."  
  
I shut Gordo's cell phone and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Gordo.. get dressed." I said. See, my apartment is huge. There's my bedroom, a large bathroom, and two walk in closets. There's also a fridge, a small snack bar, a microwave, and a stove. I have all my stuff in one of the walk in closets, and some of my stuff is in the other one, too. But the other one mainly has guy stuff in it, like t-shirts and jeans. I keep stuff like that here so he can change clothes if he wants. All this stuff comes with fame.  
  
"God, Lizzie." He said grudgingly, getting off the couch and trudging towards the closet. "You sound like my mom."  
  
"Shut up." I said. "Oh yeah, when do you need to be back to the hotel?"  
  
"Uh, if I say I was with you, probably never." He said as he pulled his shirt off. "Ever since Miss Ungermeyer and Sergei started dating, she's been a whole lot nicer and lenient. And a whole lot more absent."  
  
"Huh?" I asked as I chose a light blue tank top with green sequins that formed the words 'Born to Be Wild.  
  
"Ever since she started dating Paolo's bodyguard, she's nicer." He said as he yanked a dark green t-shirt over his head. "And she's not there a lot of the time."  
  
"Oh." I said as I pulled on a pair of light blue jeans.  
  
"Lizzie, where are the sunglasses and hat you said you'd get me?" he said after he put his jeans on.  
  
"Check," I began as I applied my mascara. "My dresser, third one down."  
  
"Okay," he said, rummaging through my drawer. "Found it!"  
  
He pulled on a white hat, and fished around for a bit longer before he found the sunglasses and put them on.  
  
"You ready?" I asked as a held out my arm.  
  
"Ready." He said, and we linked arms.  
  
We walked out to my Vespa, and I pulled on my light blue helmet, and he put on his green one.  
  
"You drive!" I said, grinning.  
  
***  
  
Sorry so short! Next chapter will be longer!  
  
You like? You hate? Either way, REVIEW!  
  
And this will hopefully be MUCH different from all the other Lizzie movie story!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
